


invitation.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [14]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1970s, Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, One Shot Collection, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, october writing challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Han could already tell that Leia wouldn’t be playing Amber for long.  Some other director would come along and poach her for the female lead in their newest production.  He was sure of it.But learning little things about who Leia was as a person offstage was what made Han realize that Lando had been right since that very first night.He quickly came to the conclusion that Leia was everything that he had ever wanted out of life.  She was drop dead gorgeous, funny as hell, smart as a whip, and talented beyond belief.  He could see himself married to her, having a family with her, and he’d never thought that about anyone before, always thinking that he’d just go through life alone because he could never seem to meet the right woman.There was a problem, however, and that was that Leia seemed to hate him.or:  Han is falling for Leia but Leia seems to hate him.  But Leia doesn't hate him at all.(these will really make little sense unless you read the whole series.)
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Series: (not at all spooky) skywalkers series [october writing challenge 2020] [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: October Writing Challenge - 2020





	invitation.

**Author's Note:**

> attempt to break my writer's block day 14.
> 
> I have a feeling that there is going to end up being way more han/leia than luke/mara in this section, but that's okay. i really hope you guys like this one because it's step two. 
> 
> reminder that the role of angel in _the best little whorehouse in texas_ was named amber at the beginning of its run on broadway before it was changed halfway through its run.
> 
> and as always, if you like what you read and you want to see more, please let me know via a comment or kudos or bookmark so that I know I'm not writing into a void. enjoy!
> 
> october 14: "You're an asshole."

**1979**

Han hadn’t wanted to admit that Lando was right. He really hadn’t. Leia was supposed to just be a young actress that was playing Amber. He was supposed to barely interact with her when they weren’t on stage. She was basically no one, Skywalker or not, and he was Han Solo.

But fuck, Lando was right.

Lando had forced him to go see the production of _A Streetcar Named Desire_ that she was in before she dropped out of school. Leia was easily the best thing about that production, and if it wasn’t for the fact that Mona was a much older character, Han would have told Lando that Leia should be playing her, not Amber. 

She was still too young for Amber though.

When they were going through rehearsals, Leia commanded the room with her presence, something that Han couldn’t believe was happening. She was too good for the role of Amber though. That much was clear. After the fifth rehearsal, he finally told Lando that she was good enough to be playing Mona, and Lando agreed. 

Han could already tell that Leia wouldn’t be playing Amber for long. Some other director would come along and poach her for the female lead in their newest production. He was sure of it. 

But learning little things about who Leia was as a person offstage was what made Han realize that Lando had been right since that very first night. 

He quickly came to the conclusion that Leia was everything that he had ever wanted out of life. She was drop dead gorgeous, funny as hell, smart as a whip, and talented beyond belief. He could see himself married to her, having a family with her, and he’d never thought that about anyone before, always thinking that he’d just go through life alone because he could never seem to meet the right woman.

There was a problem, however, and that was that Leia seemed to hate him.

He wasn’t entirely sure what it was he’d done to deserve the frosty treatment that Leia had started to give him when they interacted offstage, but he really wanted to rectify it. But he also didn’t want to make things worse and cause problems within the cast, so he was biding his time until he figured out what was really going on. He hoped to do that before she was poached away from the production though, because it might be a long time until they were around each other again if he didn’t get that worked out.

**********

Leia thought crushes were the stupidest and most pointless things in the world. Liking someone was fine, but getting obsessive about it was just dumb. Every time she developed a crush she worked hard to overcome it quickly because it was a waste of time and energy that she really didn’t have. She needed to save all of that for when she was on stage.

And then Han Solo came into her life, and Leia found herself crushing harder than she’d ever crushed before.

She hated it.

Jyn kept trying to tell her that it was natural to crush on someone, especially someone as gorgeous and talented as Han Solo, but Leia was determined not to listen to her. The last thing in the world she needed was to get hung up on a guy that was thirteen years older than her, who probably already had a girlfriend or wife, and was almost guaranteed to be someone that she’d never see again once either his or her run on the play was over. 

Well, unless they were cast in the same production again. If she had a career after this. Which she really hoped to. And if she did, it was entirely possible that they would be cast in the same production again. Maybe even as the male and female leads. And sharing a kiss.

Leia had stopped her train of thought right there. This was stupid. It was pointless. 

And it needed to stop.

So, she came up with a solution to the problem of crushing on him - she was going to hate him instead. Not at all interested in anything that he had to say, hardly saying anything back if she did decide to listen to him, and basically just ignoring him as best she could when they were off the stage. It would work. It would have to work.

She could not crush on a man that she knew her parents would probably hate anyway.

Not that Han hadn’t charmed the hell out of them when they met. 

Because he had.

Fuck, this really needed to stop.

Jyn thought she was being an idiot for not at least getting to know Han better. She pointed out that Han didn’t wear a wedding ring and so it was likely that he didn’t have a wife, and since there had never been a woman around, he likely didn’t have a girlfriend either. Leia knew that was meant to be an encouragement, but instead, she used it as fuel for the hatred she was trying to feel. 

There had to be something wrong with him if he was thirty-two and not married. There just had to be.

Or maybe he was just waiting for the right woman to come along. 

Leia could be the right woman.

Fuck, she just wanted this crush to be over with already.

**********

Han deliberately stayed late after the performance, knowing that Leia was always the last to leave. He was determined to figure out what he had done to cause her to be so cold with him, and then he was going to go home, crack open a bottle of whiskey, and come up with a plan on how to apologize for that and then get Leia to like him. So, he hung out in his dressing room until he heard her start saying goodbye to the few members of the crew that were still there, and then he practically ran out of his dressing room so she didn’t get too far away from him.

“Leia,” he called out as she walked out the door, but she didn’t turn around to look at him.

Han walked out of the building and caught up to her quickly, and Leia stopped walking, ignoring the fact that it was cold. She wanted this conversation over with as quickly as possible. “What do you want, Han?”

“I wanted to see if maybe you’d want to have lunch with me tomorrow since we both have the day off,” he said without thinking, and he almost winced when he realized what he’d said.

Asking her on a date was definitely not the way to go.

“Why on earth would I want to do that?” Leia exclaimed, completely ignoring the fact that she really wanted to. “You’re an asshole.”

Han took a deep breath. “I’m really not, and I don’t understand what I’ve done to give you that impression, and I’d like you to get to know me better so that you can see that I’m not an asshole, and I’d like to get to know you better in the process.”

Han wanted to slap himself. He needed to stop saying stuff like that. There was a time and a place for him to get to know Leia better, and it wasn’t while he was trying to show her that he wasn’t an asshole.

Or maybe it was.

Leia stared at him for a moment, trying desperately to resist the urge to say yes to the lunch invitation. Han wanted her to realize he wasn’t an asshole. Which, fine, she could understand that. She didn’t actually think that he was an asshole though, and the fact that he was doing this was even more testament to that. But he wanted to get to know her better. Her. This total unknown who might not even have a career after this play was over. 

Han Solo wanted to get to know her.

“Fine,” she sighed, shaking her head as she did so because she knew she was making a big mistake. “But it better be somewhere nicer than a fast food joint and with some food that I’ll actually like.”

Han smiled. “What kind of food do you like then?”

“Italian,” Leia said, turning back around and starting to walk away. “Where and what time do you want me to meet you?”

“I’ll come pick you up,” Han called back. 

“You don’t have my address!”

“I’ll get it from Lando!”

Leia stopped and turned back around. “You wouldn’t dare.”

“I would,” Han said, smiling at her. “Come on, what’s so bad about me knowing where you live?”

Leia watched him for a moment before sighing and reaching into her bag. She found an old receipt and a pen, scribbled her address on the back of it, and waved it in Han’s direction. “Here. When should I be ready?”

Han grinned and walked over to her, taking the paper. “How about noon?”

“Then I’ll be waiting,” Leia said, walking away determined not to turn around again.

Oh fuck, this was going to be such a mistake. A crush was bad enough. The last thing she needed was to maybe actually fall for him.

Han watched her round a corner and turned to head towards where he had parked his car with a smile on his face. He’d take Leia to his favorite Italian restaurant, and if that went well, maybe suggest that they meet up again in a couple of days for breakfast. Dinner wasn’t going to be an option for a while, but perhaps someday they could end up having those too. 

He just had to convince her that he wasn’t an asshole first.


End file.
